The present invention relates to lawnmowers, and more particularly to a mulching apparatus that can be attached to a lawnmower for cutting (i.e., “mulching”) the grass clippings in a manner that they can be deposited onto the ground surface.
As is generally known, lawnmowers include a mower deck that houses one or more rotating blades for cutting grass. The loose pieces of grass that have been cut by the lawnmower blades are often referred to as grass clippings.
Difficulties often arise with the disposal of grass clippings. Depositing or blowing grass clippings directly onto the ground surface can be unsightly, especially when the grass clippings are wet or particularly long, because they may clump and/or rest on top of the grass. As a result, commercial and residential lawn mowers alike generally use one of two recognized methods for disposing of grass clippings, which include: (1) collecting the grass clippings in one or more bags or other containers, or (2) re-cutting or “mulching” the grass clippings into smaller pieces that can be deposited onto the ground surface in a manner that is less visible than directly dropping the grass clippings.
Unfortunately, both of these known methods can be problematic. Collecting the grass clippings is generally done with a bagging attachment that includes a chute connected between the mower deck and one or more containers. The bagging attachment utilizes the forced air produced by the spinning mower blades, and/or an additional blower, to blow the grass clippings through the chute and into the one or more containers. Even when these bagging attachments work correctly, they are troublesome in that they require additional time for the operator to interrupt the mowing process and empty the containers, and they require a separate location for dumping the collected clippings. And in many cases, these bagging attachments fail due to the clippings clogging in the mower deck, chute or containers.
Mulching can also be problematic. Most mulching mowers re-cut the grass clippings within the mower deck by containing the grass clippings within the mower deck and using a combination of special blades and forced air to cut and re-cut the grass clippings within the mower deck. The re-cut (i.e., “mulched”) grass clippings eventually drop onto the ground surface in a smaller, and thus less unsightly, form. Unfortunately, these mulching arrangements generally only work under ideal conditions where the grass is dry and not too long. Wet grass, or particularly long grass, often clogs within the mower deck, is not re-cut as desired, and falls onto the ground surface in unwanted clumps.